Because I Miss You
by ekha sparkyu
Summary: Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Sangat. Meski aku tahu aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku tetap ingin bertemu. comeback from hiatus /KyuHae brothership again/ New story / OS


Title : Because I Miss You

Genre : Brothership, Little Hurt

Rating : K+

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae

Disclaimer : all them belong to themself and GOD. I own only the plot.

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, OOC, pasaran.

Don't like it? Don't read it please

Summary :

Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Sangat. Meski aku tahu aku tak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu. Aku tetap ingin bertemu.

Terinspirasi dari lagunya Kyuhyun Because I Miss You, lagu favorite khakha

Lets enjoy it ^^

—

 _Tik! Tik! Tik!_

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Entah sudah keberapa ribu butiran air hujan yang tak terhitung lagi. Seorang _namja_ berpawakan tinggi dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan memandang hujan dengan tatapan sendu.

Di balik jendela kamar yang ia biarkan terbuka, bocah itu nampak tak mempedulikan hawa dingin yang mulai masuk. Bahkan kulit tubuh pucatnya yang tak tertutupi kain itu terkena sedikit banyak air hujan yang tertiup angin.

Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat ia masihlah anak usil yang sangat manja. Dan hari itu juga sedang turun hujan.

 _"Yah! Hujan hyung..." seorang anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun terlihat menahan kesal karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun._

 _Sedang anak yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya hanya mungulum senyum. Diacaknya surai madu adiknya sehingga menuai protes, tak terima._

 _"Aishh! Hae hyung!" Sungutnya._

 _Hae alias Donghae terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya menggoda sang adik adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan._

 _"Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie? Hujan itu kan anugerah." Tanya Donghae. Dahinya mengerut bingung. Sedangkan sang adik menatap sang kakak kesal. Oh! Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini. Ini hanya masalah hujan kan? Dan bukan salah Donghae hujan turun tiba-tiba padahal langit tadi nampak begitu bersahabat. Adiknya ini benar-benar!_

 _Masih dengan wajah kesal, Kyuhyun berkata "Tapi aku tidak suka! Hujan itu kan dingin, hyung~" rengeknya manja._

 _Donghae mengerutkan kening lagi. "Tapi kau sangat menyukai salju. Bahkan salju lebih dingin, Kyu." Kemudian laki-laki berparas tampan itu tersenyum. "Lagipula jika kau kedinginan, hyung bisa menghangatkanmu."_

 _Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Huh?" Tiba-tiba sang kakak merapatkan duduknya dengan Kyuhyun. Merengkuh sang adik dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Seperti ini." Masih tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang memejamkan mata dalam dekapannya._

 _"Bagaimana? Sudah hangat, kan?"_

 _"Eung!" Jawab Kyuhyun sembari melesakkan kepalanya pada dada hyung kesayangannya itu._

 _"Hae hyung?" Masih dalam posisi yang sama._

 _"Ne?"_

 _Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, membuat Donghae menatap adik satu-satunya yang sudah memandangnya dengan mata membulat lucu. Menggemaskan._

 _"Wae?"_

 _"Tapi hyung, jika orang lain melihat kita seperti ini pasti sudah mengira kita 'gay'. Kan tidak semua orang tau kita kakak adik hyung~"_

 _Donghae tergelak mendengar celetukan polos adiknya. Tawanya terdengar renyah dan matanya menyipit, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap heran hyung-nya. Kenapa hyungnya itu? Pikirnya._

 _"Kalau begitu hyung tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun tidak tahu, bahwa Kyuhyunnie adalah namdongsaengnya Donghae hyung."_

 _Mata yang membulat tadi nampak berbinar-binar. Ah! Donghae hyungnya itu memang paling bisa menyenangkan hati Kyuhyun._

 _"Yakseok hyung? Yakseok?" Seru Kyuhyun bersemangat, terdengar tidak sabar._

 _"Eum! Yakseok!" Sahut Donghae yakin._

 _Keduanya kembali merapatkan tubuh. Saling berpelukan menghangatkan diri. Suara tawa menambah kehangatan di ruang keluarga itu. Mengalahkan petir yang saling menyambar dan lebatnya hujan yang turun._

 _Sampai terdengar bunyi..._

 _Kruuuuurk~~_

 _"Oops.. hehe."_

 _Ah! Sepertinya itu suara perut Kyuhyun yang minta segera diisi._

 _"Aigoo~ Dongsaeng hyung lapar, eoh?" Donghae terkekeh lagi. Jam berapa ini? Pikirnya._

 _Setelah melepaskan diri, Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada jam dunding besar yang tergantung di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil mengamati Donghae. Pukul 3? Pantas. Sudah lewat makan siang. Dan tadi pagi mereka hanya sarapan ramen. Dan ia hampir lupa jika adiknya ini mengidap maag akut. Bisa gawat jika Kyuhyun tak segera makan._

 _"Kyu baik-baik saja, hyung." Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Donghae. Ia menatap adiknya dengan pandangan menyesal. "Mianhae, Kyunnie. Hyung tak ingat waktu. Kita pesan delievery saja, ya?"_

 _"Ok boss!"_

 _Keduanya tersenyum dan dengan segera Donghae memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua._

—

 _Sudah hampir 30 menit dan pesanan tak kunjung datang. Hujan sudah mulai reda. Tapi langit belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bersahabat._

 _Selama itu pula Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae. Dua bersaudara itu memilih menonton tv untuk menunggu pesanan mereka, walaupun keduanya tak begitu menikmati acara tersebut. Kyuhyun yang sibuk menahan perih pada perutnya dan Donghae yang sibuk menenangkan adiknya._

 _"Tahan sebentar lagi ya, Kyu?"_

 _"Kyu baik, hyung."_

 _Donghae semakin gelisah. Ia sudah membongkar semua isi kulkas. Tapi yang ada hanya bahan-bahan mentah dan air putih. Ia lupa bahkan Ibunya belum berbelanja lagi. Sedikit mengumpat kenapa kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan mereka tanpa makanan. Dan mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena melupakan perintah ibunya untuk berbelanja pagi tadi. Ah sial! Adiknya bahkan sudah kesakitan._

 _Baru saja ia akan menghubungi pihak delievery, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan suara batuk Kyuhyun._

 _"Hae hyung~~" adiknya mulai merintih kesakitan. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat perutnya yang terasa perih luar biasa. Bahkan merambat ke ulu hatinya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat mual dan keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya yang semakin pucat._

 _"Aigoo, Kyuhyunnie! Eotohke?!"_

 _Sungguh Donghae cemas luar biasa melihat adiknya menutup kedua matanya erat-erat karena menahan perih. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air hangat yang tinggal setengah itu, kemudian mengangsurkannya kepada Kyuhyun._

 _"Uhuk.. uhuk.. ngh hyung~~"_

 _"Kyu!" Rasanya Donghae ingin menangis melihat keadaan adiknya yang sangat tidak baik-baik saja itu. Ia mengelus-elus punggung adiknya lembut._

 _"Bertahanlah, Kyuhyunnie. Hyung akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Hyung akan meng-"_

 _Kalimat Donghae terputus melihat gelagat tidak baik dari adiknya. Kyuhyun menutup mulupnya rapat-rapat, menghalau sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari perutnya._

 _Dengan sigap Donghae menegakkan duduk Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri ia posisikan di depan tubuh adiknya untuk menopang tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak jatuh. Sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di punggung Kyuhyun. "Muntahkan saja, Kyuhyunnie. Muntahkan!" Seru Donghae._

 _Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu, "Huwekk... huwekk.. ngh uhuk huwekk." Ia memuntahkan semua makanan yang ia konsumsi hari ini. Tepatnya pagi tadi. Asam lambungnya naik. Dan Donghae masih setia mengelus punggung dan tengkuk Kyuhyun secara berkala._

 _"Hae hyung~ uhukk.. uhukk.. huwekk~"_

 _Kyuhyun sudah merasa sangat lemas dan pandangannya mulai mengabur, namun ia belum berhenti dari acara muntahnya. Padahal, sudah tidak ada lagi yang ia keluarkan selain cairan kekuningan dari perutnya._

 _Runtuh sudah pertahanan Donghae. Ia menangis karena sudah tak mampu menanggung rasa cemasnya. Dengan sigap, ia menggendong Kyuhyun yang kesadarannya timbul tenggelam itu ke punggungnya._

 _"Hyung mohon bertahan, Kyu!"_

 _"Jangan tidur!"_

 _Donghae semakin panik saat adiknya itu sudah tidak bisa diajak bicara. Sehingga ia melajukan langkahnya. Tepat setelah pintu rumah terbuka. Saat itu pula seorang pemuda dengan seragam orange bercorak putih di beberapa bagian tak lupa dengan topinya juga itu mematung di depan pintu._

 _Tanpa basa basi Donghae langsung meminta tolong pada pegawai itu untuk mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit._

 _"Ahjusshi! Tolong bawa kami ke rumah sakit. Adikku sakit! Ppalli!"_

 _Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali. Orang yang Donghae panggil 'Ahjusshi' tadi segera membawa kedua bocah tersebut ke dalam mobil._

 _Hujan sudah tidak sederas tadi namun tanah masih sangat licin. Kilat pun masih tampak menyambar beberapa kali, membelah langit mendung._

 _Kyuhyun masih dengan rasa sakitnya dan Donghae dengan sejuta cemasnya. Masih berusaha membuat adiknya tetap tersadar._

 _"Kyuhyunnie kuat, eoh? Dongsaeng hyung bertahan, eum?"_

 _"Hm." Hanya gumaman lemah yang Donghae terima. Membuat air mata yang tak mau mengering itu kembali mengalir._

 _"Hae hyung sayang Kyunnie. Sangat sayang~ Kyunnie juga sayang Hae hyung kan?" Donghae tercekat karena tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Suaranya terdengar parau._

 _"Kyunnie... sayang Hae hyung~" jawab Kyuhyun sangat lirih._

 _"Hyung janji, setelah Kyunnie sembuh hyung akan mengatakan kepada setiap orang yang hyung jumpai kalau Hae hyung punya dongsaeng yang imut. Hae hyung akan bilang kalau Kyuhyunnie adalah dongsaeng Hae hyung, dongsaeng kesayangan hyung. Hyung juga janji akan belajar memasak agar Kyunnie tak kelaparan lagi. Hiks.. hiks.. hyung janji. Kyuhyunnie~~"_

 _Donghae menangis dengan keras saat adiknya itu memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya bersandar penuh pada tubuh Donghae. Dengan erat ia peluk adiknya yang bahkan masih bisa mendengar janji-janji sang kakak. Ia ingin membalas kata-kata hyungnya itu. Namun tubuhnya sungguh lemas luar biasa. Untuk bernafas saja ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Ia masih mendengar kakaknya berteriak kepada ahjusshi pengantar pesanan segaligus penolongnya itu untuk lebih cepat. Ia juga mendengar ada suara gedebum dan kakaknya yang mengeratkan pelukannya sampai..._

 _DUARRR!_

Suara petir yang menyambar membuatnya tersentak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Bibir kering itu bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, bergumam lebih tepatnya.

"Donghae hyung... Kyu kedinginan hiks.. Kyu rindu hyung. Huhu~~"

Kyuhyun menangis tergugu. Ia meridukan dekapan hangat sang kakak. Sangat.

Bocah berkulit pucat itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Menekuk lututnya sedemikian rupa dan menenggelamkan wajah yang beruraian air mata itu di sana.

Kenangan akan Donghae sang kakak selalu membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi hari ini ia benar-benar merindukan kakaknya yang penyayang itu. Ia ingin bertemu. Namun, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Kyuhyun tak akan mampu.

Kakaknya sudah tenang di sisi-Nya. Tepat 3 bulan lalu. Saat ia terbangun dari tidur -pingsannya-

Ia bangun dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit. Ada kedua orang tuanya di sana. Berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya dengan mata sembab. Ia ingat saat terakhir sebelum tak sadarkan diri. Dirinya tengah sekarat di pelukan Donghae hyungnya. Dan dimana Donghae hyungnya itu?

Kedua orang dewasa itu paham apa yang tengah anak bungsu mereka cari, segera memeluknya erat. Menyampaikan kabar yang sungguh berat terucap.

Dan pandangan Kyuhyun berubah kosong. Hyungnya telah tiada. Kenyataan yang sungguh menamparnya. Dan Kyuhyun menangis pilu setelahnya.

Merapalkan nama sang hyung berulang-ulang. Ia sangat kehilangan.

 _Hyung.._

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu_

 _Aku sangat menyayangimu, hyung_

 _Aku selalu menangis saat mengingatmu_

 _Bahkan saat aku sudah lelah, aku tetap menangis tanpa sadar_

 _Aku merindukan pelukanmu, hyung_

 _Aku rindu semua tentangmu_

 _Bahkan saat aku tak tau aku tak akan bisa lagi bertemu denganmu_

 _Aku tetap ingin bertemu_

 _Hae hyung.._

 _Tidak bisakah kau datang ke mimpi-mimpiku?_

 _Aku benar-benar merindukan hyung kesayanganku~_

Tiba-tiba sepasangan tangan mengangkat tubuh yang tertidur karena lelah itu. Pandangannya sendu.

Dibaringkannya tubuh yang sedikit menggigil itu di atas tempat tidur _kingsize_ bernuansa babyblue. Setelah merapatkan selimut sebatas dada pada pemilik tubuh. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela yang setia terbuka, menutupnya perlahan dan kembali menghampiri seorang berharga yang tengah tertidur dengan gelisah. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus dahi Kyuhyun yang berkerut.

 _Hyung janji akan menemuimu dalam setiap mimpimu, Kyu_

 _Memelukmu setiap malam_

 _Hyung sangat menyayangimu, juga merindukanmu, Kyuhyunnie..._

 _Jaljjayo nae dongsaeng~~_

 _Saranghae~_

Sosok itu mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan sayang dan ikut membaringkan diri di sana. Mendekap begitu erat, begitu hangat. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

 **END**

Ini cerita baru? Iya saya tahu..

Maaf baru muncul. Lama hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. #pundung

Khakha gk bakal banyak ngomong.

Mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yg masih setia nungguin khakha comeback. Terutama yg pada nungguin MBB dan gk capek nagih.

Makasih yg udah review si KyuHae Stories sma MBB. Dan maaf gk bisa nyebutin satu persatu. Jeongmal gomawo #deepbow

Ohh ya.. MBB bakal lanjut kok. Paling lambat 3 minggu dari sekarang. Huhu

Gk mau banyak janji deh

Last,

Gimana sma KyuHae yang ini?

Lagi-lagi karena hujan tangannya gatal pengen ngetik kkk

Juga karena khakha suka bgt nih sama Because I Miss You nya gembul kkk

Udah deh cuap-cuapnya

Last beneran nih

Mind to review?


End file.
